Recent developments in the field of environment-friendly transportation mechanisms have led to the usage of electric vehicles (EVs) as one of the preferred modes of transportation. As the number of EVs on the roads is rapidly increasing, EV charging infrastructure in parking areas is also scaling up to meet the requirements of EV owners. Thus, parking areas include EV charging infrastructure in specific parking spots, such as “park-and-charge” spots for EVs, in addition to regular parking spots for EVs or non-EVs (for example, internal combustion engine (ICE) vehicles).
In certain scenarios, the available EV charging infrastructure in the parking areas may not be appropriately utilized, resulting in the violation of various types of parking regulations. For example, an EV may continue to be parked at a “park-and-charge” spot even after the EV is fully charged. In another example, the EV is simply parked at the “park-and-charge” spot without any intention of utilizing the charging infrastructure. In yet another example, a non-EV is parked at the “park-and-charge” spot thereby unnecessarily occupying the charging infrastructure.
For such violation of various types of parking regulations, the vehicle owners are levied considerable penalties, resulting in the generation of parking revenue, but reduction in the number of vehicle owners availing the parking facility. Therefore, an advanced mechanism may be desired to maintain a trade-off between higher generated parking revenue and the reduced likelihood of the vehicle owners accepting considerable penalties.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through a comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.